Happily Never After
by Yatogami Tohka
Summary: Hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kita. Apapun yang memisahkan kita selain maut, dengan senang hati aku akan mengirimnya ke dalam maut. Atau agar cinta kita abadi, kita bisa mati bersama-sama. Luka's POV. Mind to RnR?


Happily Never After

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

_Crossover Fanfiction_

Pairing: Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa & Luka Megurine

Genre: Angst – Family

**Special Request from: Cool Megane – Azaki Sinatriya Hermawan**

* * *

"_Aku… Luka Megurine. Memilih engkau, Shinichi Kudo, menjadi suami saya_

_Saya berjanji setia kepadamu_

_Dalam untung dan malang_

_Di waktu sehat dan sakit_

_Dan saya mau menghormati dan mencintai engkau… Seumur hidup"_

_Dua insan, kini menjadi satu daging. Sang pria akan meninggalkan keluarganya, dan menjadi kepala keluarga di kehidupan barunya. _

_Selain maut…_

_Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan apapun yang telah dipersatukan dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

* * *

"Anak?" Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Anak… satu kata yang mampu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari novel _Sherlock Holmes_ yang tengah di bacanya. "_Kaa-san_, kami baru saja menikah. Mungkin setidaknya menunggu beberapa minggu lagi. Tidakkah kau terlalu cepat meminta cucu?"

Yukiko hanya tertawa mendengar anak semata wayangnya itu, "Kenapa harus ditunda? Lebih cepat lebih baik. Luka-_chan_ juga tak keberatan bukan? Toh nanti kalian juga akan tetap mempunyai anak. Memangnya berbeda kalau dipercepat?"

Yukiko memandangku lurus sambil tersenyum, meminta tanggapanku mengenai permintaannya itu, dan pada awalnya aku tak berkata apapun. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersipu, kemudian segera berkata, "Jika Shinichi tidak ingin sekarang pun, aku tidak keberatan, _Kaa-san_. Mungkin Shinichi akan sibuk dengan kasus-kasus yang harus diselesaikannya. Aku bisa mengerti kesibukkan Shinichi."

"Nah..." Shinichi menghela nafas, "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu. Aku hanya takut aku tak ada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkanku, _Kaa-san_. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin berada di sampingnya, sebagai suaminya."

Yukiko terdiam sejenak. Dirinya sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap drastis anaknya yang biasanya lebih cuek, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Shin-_chan_. Tapi ada _Kaa-san_ yang akan terus berada di sampingnya menggantikan dirimu jika kau sedang sibuk dengan kasus-kasusmu, Shin-_chan_. Tenang saja, Luka-_chan_ akan terus _Kaa-san_ jaga."

"Tidak, tidak... aku ingin hanya aku yang berada di sampingnya. Takkan tergantikan walau digantikan _Kaa-san_. Momen ketika ia mengandung adalah momen penting, dan aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya." Shinichi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ah, aku besok akan terbang ke Osaka karena Hattori membutuhkanku."

Yukiko mendengus, "Mau sampai kapan kau membuat Luka menunggu kalau kau terus menerus menerima kasus-kasus dari kepolisian untuk ditangani, Shinichi? Kau butuh cuti."

"Aku takkan lama, _Kaa-san_. Setelah kasus di Osaka ini dan permintaan dari Hokkaido, aku akan katakan pada Inspektur Megure bahwa aku akan mengambil cuti." Shinichi tersenyum meyakinkan, "Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Aku akan membantumu bersiap, Shinichi…" Aku bangkit berdiri mengikuti Shinichi, setelah pamit pada Yukiko untuk kembali ke kamar bersama Shinichi. Sedikit terasa sakit sebenarnya. Kami baru saja menikah, dan Shinichi harus pergi ke Osaka untuk menyelesaikan kasus. Dan kudengar setelah itu ia akan pergi cukup lama ke Hokkaido. Walaupun begitu, sejak awal aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi yang akan terjadi. Aku sudah mengerti semua kebiasaannya, dan tugasku hanyalah tetap mengerti dan menunggunya.

"Maaf, Luka... kuharap kau mengerti." Shinichi tersenyum kecut padaku ketika kami sampai di kamar, kemudian memeluk pinggangku dan mencium keningku. Memegang tanganku erat seakan ia takkan melepaskanku. Dan akupun tidak mau melepaskannya. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Tidak… aku tidak dapat menahan air mata.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti, _baka _Shinichi..." Aku tersenyum, berusaha ceria, buru-buru menghapus air mata yang sudah menggenang di mataku. Yang bisa kulakukan untuk meringankan bebannya, hanya tersenyum. Walau kelam sebenarnya. Berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai tentu cukup berat, "Jangan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan kepalamu botak karena terlalu banyak berpikir, detektif."

"Iya, _O-hime-sama_..." Shinichi mencium punggung tangan Luka, "Aku usahakan aku takkan meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Tapi jika Hattori sudah meminta bantuanku, mungkin kali ini akan sedikit rumit. Kau mau menungguku, bukan?"

Kau membuatku terdiam. '_O-hime-_sama'? Jika kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku benar-benar merasa bahwa diriku ini adalah seorang putri. Dan pertanyaan macam apa yang kau tanyakan padaku, Detektif bodoh? Untuk apa kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya?

"Tak perlu kau tanyakan, _baka_, aku tentu saja akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun." Aku mencubit pipinya. Tentu saja... aku mencintainya, dan siap melakukan apapun demi dirinya. Yang perlu kutegaskan hanyalah aku takkan melepaskan dirinya untuk siapapun, tapi mungkin itu takkan pernah keluar dari mulutku. Aku akan tampak seperti mengekangnya. Aku ingin pengertian di depannya, "Dan kau... jangan coba-coba menggoda gadis lain atau _Kaa-san_ akan menghukummu." Aku tertawa, "_Kaa-san_ akan membuang seluruh koleksimu di perpustakaan."

Shinichi tertawa, "Luka bisa mengancamku, eh?" Lalu ia pergi mengambil koper, lalu memasukkan baju dan perlengkapannya, "Hattori akan menjemputku di Bandara Haneda, lalu kami akan berangkat kembali ke Osaka bersama. Tampaknya ia sangat ingin segera membahas kasus yang sedang ditanganinya denganku. Kau mau mengantarku ke bandara?"

Aku menoleh pada jam tanganku, "Jam berapa kau akan berangkat ke bandara besok?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin jam 9." Shinichi menjawab singkat, "Di tiket yang dibelikan Hattori, kami akan menaiki pesawat pukul 10.15"

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Aku harus menemui Miku dan Rin. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk melatih _vocal_. Mereka akan tampil di drama _musical _malam ini di opera. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menonton mereka. Padahal hari ini tampil perdana _The Story of Evil_."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menontonnya…" Shinichi menghela nafas, "Tapi mungkin mereka takkan keberatan jika mereka harus mengulangnya khusus untuk kita.." Ia memasang tampang memelas padaku.

"Shinichi! Bagaimana jika para penjahat di luar sana melihat wajahmu yang memelas itu? Mereka akan merendahkanmu..." Aku tertawa, tidak tahan dengan wajah Shinichi, "Detektif hebat, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Holmes tahun Heisei, memasang wajah memelas seperti ini?"

"Para penjahat? Mereka tidak disini bukan? Hanya ada kau disini. Hanya kau yang melihatku sekarang…" Setelah selesai membereskan perlengkapannya, ia mendekatiku dan memelukku, "Dan bukankah tak apa-apa bermanja pada istri sendiri?"

Sungguh, detektif ini membuatku melayang bebas. Pelukannya yang hangat ini... mungkin aku akan merindukannya ketika ia pergi nanti. Di kamar sebesar ini, dan hanya aku sendiri. Ah, aku harus memersiapkan _video call _setiap malam. Aku takkan berhenti mengingatkannya makan. Kasus akan membuatnya terlena, kemudian melupakan hal-hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasus.

Bahkan mungkin, aku juga bisa saja dilupakannya.

Tapi aku yakin itu takkan terjadi

Tidak... itu takkan terjadi, bukan... Shinichi?

* * *

_Dan cinta yang membawamu terbang tinggi, pada akhirnya menjatuhkanmu ke jurang terdalam_

* * *

"S-Shinichi..." Aku terbangun dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Lagi-lagi... mimpi. Mimpi yang selalu menemaniku setiap kali aku memikirkan keadaan Shinichi, dan parahnya hampir setiap detik aku memikirkannya. Setiap detik, tanpa berhenti dan ribuan pertanyaan yang mengkhawatirkan Shinichi memenuhi pikiranku. Yukiko-_san _dan Yusaku-_san_ sedang pergi ke Los Angeles untuk menghadiri pembagian tanda tangan novel Yusaku-_san_. Dan aku, benar-benar sendiri disini. Sendiri, memikirkan mimpi itu… mimpi sebelum Shinichi pergi. Mimpi yang terus menggerogoti pikiranku dan membuatku gila disini. Mimpi yang menekan batinku.

Tanganku gemetar, dan lagi-lagi ini sudah kesekian ribu kalinya aku menangis. Bibirku menyebut nama Shinichi penuh harapan. Sakit… terlalu sakit.

Segala pemikiran yang mengatakan bahwa... ia tak akan pergi meninggalkanku sudah berubah menjadi debu tak berarti bagai sayap Icarus yang terbakar matahari. Aku, Icarus yang sayapnya terbakar, jatuh dilawan gravitasi. Dan aku tak yakin apa aku bisa kembali seperti semula, atau aku akan terus seperti ini. Mati membusuk di kamar ini? Dengan hati yang selalu berteriak kesakitan dan mengeluh.

Shinichi. Bukankah kau bilang kau takkan lama meninggalkanku? Kenapa Hattori tak mengangkat teleponku? Kenapa Hattori selalu mengabaikan telepon dariku?! Kenapa kau tidak lagi menghubungiku? Kenapa Kazuha tak bisa dihubungi? Bahkan Profesor Agasa tidak tahu menahu keberadaanmu! Aku disini, mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu yang selalu saja berurusan dengan hal-hal berbahaya dan aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu.

Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku?!

Begitu keluhku, setiap saat… karena dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit, sedikit saja merasa lega, walau aku tahu angin tidak akan bisa menyampaikannya jauh ke tempat ia berada, walaupun aku berteriak sampai mati.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur, dan merapikan tempat tidur itu. Lalu mengambil sebuah spidol dan menggoreskan tanda silang pada kalender. Hari ini, 9 Juni 2014, berarti sudah genap 2 tahun Shinichi tak lagi memberiku kabar, dan aku setia menunggu disini.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku harus menghidupi diriku sendiri disini. Tak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Bersedih hanya akan membawaku semakin dekat dengan kejatuhan dan… diriku bisa 'mati'.

Aku harus fokus pada pekerjaanku. Kelak jika Shinichi pulang, ia akan bangga padaku yang tidak bergantung padanya ataupun finansial keluarganya. Aku harus berlatih pagi ini, nanti malam giliranku tampil di gedung opera, membawakan lagu untuk malam ini. Aku harus berusaha mengasah suaraku, sehingga kelak aku bisa memanggil namanya merdu ketika ia pulang ke rumah.

Sekarang… 07.08 pagi

Apa kau sudah makan pagi, Shinichi? Jangan lagi kau berkata bahwa otakmu lebih penting dan anggota tubuh lainnya hanya sebagai pendukung. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana kasusmu? Aku yakin kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Semua orang percaya pada analisismu.

Tapi dari kejauhan sana, apa kau bisa menganalisis hatiku? Perasaanku? Kesendirianku? Kerapuhanku yang tak bisa lagi menahan kesepian ini? Apa kau memikirkan tentang diriku? Apa kau tak khawatir padaku?

Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Benakku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi padanya, dan itu membuat kepalaku seakan akan meledak.

Aku tak sanggup.

Dan aku tak yakin aku akan bertahan. Tanganku meremas bajuku, tepat di dada. Sakit. Terlalu sakit sehingga aku …

Ah.. Yukiko-_san_ akan marah jika aku tidak segera membereskan pecahan gelas dan piring di dapur yang sudah seminggu bertahan disana.

* * *

_Terkadang, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan seorang wanita, selain menangis_

* * *

"Luka-_senpai_…" Miku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan sekarang, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi semakin kau memikirkannya, kau akan terus tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kau bisa sakit, Luka-_senpai_. Kau tidak mau sakit ketika ia pulang nanti, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah

"Begini, Luka-_senpai_. Bagaimana jika aku tinggal bersamamu? Atau setidaknya untuk sedikit _refreshing_, Luka-_senpai_ tinggal di apartemenku? Sederhana, tapi setidaknya bagus untuk mengganti suasana, bukan? Malam ini Luka-_senpai_ akan tampil bukan?"

"Kau benar… mungkin akan berhasil. Aku sudah lelah sendirian di rumah itu…" Aku menghela nafas, beruntung Miku masih ada di sampingku, "Aku akan kembali dan menyiapkan barang-barangku nanti. Yukiko-_san_ pulang tiga hari lagi. Selama dua malam aku akan menginap di tempatmu, bagaimana?"

"Aku membawa mobil…" Miku menunjuk mobilnya terparkir di depan _cafeteria _dimana kami berada sekarang, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah, lalu membantumu menyiapkan barang, lalu kita kembali ke gedung opera. Bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum lemah, "Terimakasih banyak, Miku-_chan_…"

Aku tidak terlalu suka membawa-bawa orang lain dalam kesedihanku. Miku sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, dan aku tidak ingin ia juga turut bersedih karenaku. Aku melanjutkan percakapan kami dengan membahas hubungannya dengan Len, atau bagaimana Kaito masih mengejar-ngejar dirinya.

Sementara pikiranku melayang mencari jalan keluar dari jurang kesakitan ini.

* * *

_Demi cinta, wanita rela menunggu_

* * *

_Opera Show: Premiere The Seven Deadly Sins - the Tailor Shop at Enbizaka_

"_Ganbatte_ _ne, _Luka-_senpai_!" seru Miku dari belakang panggung, di sebelahnya Rin melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum, dan kemudian merapikan _kimono _yang kugunakan. Berhati-hati agar tidak terinjak. Ketegangan membuatku sedikit melupakan masalah hatiku.. Sedikit itu sebenarnya tidak berarti apapun.

Aku hendak menarik nafas, tapi….

.

.

.

.

Aku merasa jantungku baru saja berhenti berdetak

Tanganku gemetar

Air mataku kembali terbendung

Orang yang berada di barisan pertama tempat duduk itu….

Shinichi?

"Aakh!" Kakiku tidak sanggup berdiri. Itu benar-benar dia. Ia sudah pulang? Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun?

"LUKA-_SENPAI_!" Miku langsung keluar dari belakang panggung dan membantuku.

Penonton panik. Tapi Shinichi…

Ia hanya tampak prihatin, berbisik pada gadis di sebelahnya. Dan siapa gadis di sebelahnya? Gadis berambut panjang dengan wajah yang lembut dan manis itu? Kenapa gadis itu memeluk tangannya?

"M-Miku…" Aku mencengkeram baju Miku, dan air mataku tidak bisa berhenti,  
bibirku bergerak menyebut nama Shinichi, dan Miku langsung sadar. Ia tampak menatap Shinichi sebentar, lalu membawaku pergi ke belakang panggung.

"Gantikan aku. Penonton tidak boleh pulang tanpa hiburan." Aku mencengkeram tangannya, "Aku akan menjelaskan pada _manager_. Kau nyanyikan _Seven Deadly Sins_ bagianmu, Miku. Aku tidak mau acaranya berantakan."

"K-kau yakin, Luka-_senpai_? A-aku bahkan belum berlatih… Dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kita pulang!"

"Tidak…" Aku menahannya membawaku, "Aku akan menunggumu di belakang panggung, aku janji. Tapi tolong… sekarang… gantikan aku."

Miku mengangguk, dan aku tertolong. Aku rela jika _manager _memarahiku karena mengubah jadwal dan sedikit mengacaukan acara, tapi…

Aku masih belum terima apa yang baru saja ku lihat!

* * *

_Tidak akan mudah bagi wanita, untuk menerima kenyataan pahit seperti itu_

* * *

Gadis itu… berambut panjang sepinggang, lembut. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia denganmu. Dan kau terlihat nyaman dengan dirinya. Ia memeluk tanganmu, dan kau sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kalian terlihat mesra, kalian terlihat cocok. Baju merah yang dipakainya begitu pas dengan tubuhnya.

Itukah tipe wanita yang kausukai, Shinichi?

Ah.. tapi aku harus tetap fokus pada pekerjaanku. Mungkin aku akan memakai baju merah seperti itu.

Apakah kau sudah melupakanku, Shinichi? Kau terlihat sudah lama pulang ke Beika. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, atau Profesor Agasa… atau bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?

Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita selain maut, Shinichi.

* * *

_Wanita yang cemburu bisa melakukan apa saja di luar akal sehatnya_

* * *

"_Akai kimono ga yoku niau, utsukushii onna ta naka mutsumajiku… aruku no sugata koraekirezu… sono basho wo sugu hanareta no…"_

"S-Shinichi! Shinichi! UMPH!" Gadis itu, Ran... berusaha memanggil nama Shinichi.

"_Dakedo shigoto wa ganbaranakya hasami wo katate ni isshoukenmei__, __Hoho wo namida de nurashi nagara kimono no nuinaoshi ni sei wo dasu_"

Hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan kita, Shinichi. Wanita ini. Ran, atau apapun kau memanggilnya, bukanlah maut.

Tapi sebagai hukumannya… aku dengan senang hati akan mengirimnya ke dalam maut

Dia harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Sakit, pedih, sesak. Aku tidak tahu sakit yang bagaimana yang sebanding dengan perasaanku menunggu kepulanganmu…

Jadi aku hanya memotong lidahnya agar hanya aku yang bisa memanggil namamu

Menusuk matanya dengan gunting ini, karena dia sudah melihatmu yang milikku dengan penuh cinta

Mengiris tangannya perlahanm, yang sudah memelukmu. Ia akan bersimbah dengan darahnya sendiri yang kotor.

Apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Ah… apa dia menciummu?

Semua yang bersentuhan denganmu, harus kuhancurkan...

* * *

_Sesuatu di luar akal sehat... yang mungkin akan diulanginya lagi_

* * *

"Kau darimana saja, Luka-_senpai_?" Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu loh…" seru Miku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf, aku hanya mencari udara segar."

Miku menghela nafas. Aku tahu ia akan mengerti perasaanku. Aku sudah sedikit lega. Sedikit kali ini cukup berarti untukku. Ah, rasanya seakan hatiku sedikit sembuh.

"Bagaimana? Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Miku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Aku rasa aku harus segera pulang, Yukiko-_san_ bilang ia akan pulang cepat."

Aku mendusta.

"Begitukah?" Miku tampak kecewa, tapi keceriaanya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sampai di rumah, istirahatlah dulu…"

"Terimakasih, Miku…"

* * *

_Wajah malaikatnya dengan sempurna menutupi iblis dalam dirinya_

* * *

"Permisi, Nona… apa anda melihat seorang wanita memakai baju merah dengan rambut panjang sepinggang? Ah, bukankah anda penyanyi di Opera? Apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

Permisi…. Nona….

Apa aku tampak seperti orang asing di depanmu… sedekat ini dan kau tidak menyadarinya, Shinichi?

"Ya… dia ada di dalam… Aku menolongnya karena dia bilang dia seperti dikejar seseorang."

"Ah.. benarkah? Boleh aku masuk menengoknya? Aku akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah."

"Silahkan saja…"

Apa kau merasa familiar? Nostalgia? Tak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini, semua demi menyambutmu pulang.

"Um, dia ada dimana?" lagi-lagi kau bertanya seperti bertanya pada orang asing.

"Di atas sana…"

Kau menoleh padaku, bingung dengan arah yang kutunjuk. Aku menunjuk bagian rumah yang hanya ditutupi atap bening, "Maksudmu?" kau bertanya padaku lagi.

"_Nandemonai_. Aku mendengar suara dari dapur.. kemarilah." Aku mengajakmu pergi ke dapur. Kau memasuki dapur duluan, dan kau kebingungan. Aku menutup pintu dapur. Menguncinya tanpa suara.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah…" Aku tersenyum kecut, "Tapi bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya ke atas sana seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya?"

"M-Maaf, Nona, apa maksud anda sebenarnya? Mana Ran?! Apa anda berbohong?" Kau tampak histeris. Kau sungguh mengkhawatirkan wanita malang itu

"Kita akan kesana bersama. Oh, aku akan mengirimmu dan kemudian aku akan menyusulmu, Shinichi…" Aku mendekatinya. Ia terpojok. Ia takkan bisa pergi kemanapun. Dari laci aku mengambil pisau.

"Nona! Simpan itu! Saya tak mengenal anda! Dan apa yang akan anda lakukan?! Kenapa anda mengetahui nama saya?"

Aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Aku mendekati kompor, membiarkan gasnya memenuhi ruangan.

"Karena… aku mengenalmu sejak tiga tahun lalu… masa-masa kenangan kita, sampai akhirnya kita menikah…" Aku berhenti di depannya, "Walau aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan ingat… Jadi...

_Sayonara…_"

* * *

_Wanita akan melakukan apapun, agar dapat bersatu dengan orang yang disayanginya_

_Termasuk, mati bersama…_

* * *

**The End**

_The second crossover fanfiction, inspired from The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka by Luka Megurine…_

Saya harap Angst-nya dapet… QwQ)

Gomen bila : Alur kecepetan, Typo, gajelas, angst ga dapet, atau cerita sulit dimengerti.

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
